Wiki
Bitte nicht verwechseln mit *Lunds universitet ——> Seite ** Wiki of Lund Humanities Lab *Hack.lu ——> Seite (is an open convention /conference where people can discuss about computer security, privacy, information technology) *Liberty Unleashed Wiki ——> Seite (Programmiersprache, help with using the mod, internal commands and scripting) * Luxembourg travel guide - bei Wikitravel (wikitravel.org/en/Luxembourg; EinOpen source travel guide fuer das Land Luxembourg - Lu) * oli.lu ——> Seite des School Web Manager * HSLU Animation Wiki (Fachbereich Animation der Hochschule Luzern( * Lucerne_Wiki mu Die Ereignisse der Jahre …… * Chronik 1930 bis 1945 *Chronik 1946 bis 1967 * Chronik 1975 bis 1992 wales, jimmy Zehn Dinge, die seiner Meinung nach frei sein müssen Jimmy Wales nennt für die "Bewegung für eine freie Kultur", neue Ziele. Dabei nahm Wales auf David Hilbert Bezug, der mit seiner Liste der zehn ungelösten Probleme der Mathematik, die später auf 23 Probleme ausgebaut wurde, den Fortgang der mathematischen Forschung über Jahrzehnte beeinflusste. Wales stellte 2005 analog die Liste der zehn Dinge auf, die frei sein sollen. Zum Auftakt der Wiki- und Wikipedia-Konferenz Wikimania 2005 forderte er die Community dazu auf, für diese Befreiung zu arbeiten. #Das einfachste Problem erscheint Wales, die Enzyklopädie zu befreien. Für Englisch und Deutsch sei das mit der Wikipedia bereits erledigt, Französich und Japanisch seien fast soweit, das dauere vielleicht noch ein Jahr, erklärte er während seines Vortrags. Aber auch in vielen anderen Sprachen würde dies passieren, auch dort, wo es noch nie eine Enzyklopädie gegeben habe. Und auch das werde nur noch zehn Jahre dauern. # - Nummer 2 auf Wales' Liste: Befreit das Wörterbuch. Zwar nehme das freie Online-Wörterbuch Wictionary langsam Fahrt auf, die Befreiung des Wörterbuchs sei aber weit schwieriger als die Befreiung der Enzyklopädie. Ein Wörterbuch habe nur dann einen Wert, wenn es viele Artikel beziehungsweise Wörter enthalte. Jeder Artikel in einer Enzyklopädie dagegen stelle bereits einen Wert an sich dar. #Befreit die Ausbildung vom Kindergarten bis zur Universität sieht Wales als dritte Herausforderung. Dies sei noch einmal sehr viel schwieriger als die ersten beiden Herausforderungen, da ein Sachverhalt auf diverse, ganz unterschiedliche Arten dargestellt werden müsse. Dies könne beispielsweise dadurch geschehen, dass Lehrbücher nicht von zwei, drei Autoren geschrieben würden, sondern beispielsweise ein Ökonomie-Fachbuch von 500 Professoren, die alle ansonsten keinen Buchvertrag mit einem Verlag haben. # Auch ein Befreit die Musik hat sich Wales auf die Fahnen geschrieben. Allerdings denkt er dabei zuvörderst weniger an die aktuellen Diskussionen über Filesharing, juristisch umstrittene Online-Angebote und kommerzielle Musikdienste. Die faszinierendsten Werke seien bereits in der Public Domain, betonte Wales, etwa die klassischen Werke. Das gelte aber nicht für die Bearbeitungen beziehungsweise konkrete Aufführungen; es gebe kaum Public-Domain-Aufnahmen auch eigentlich ins Gemeingut übergegangener klassischer Werke. Abhilfe könnte nach Ansicht von Wales möglicherweise von Studentenorchestern kommen, die Werke für die Public Doman aufnehmen. # Mit der Forderung Befreit die Kunst beschreibt Wales ein ähnliches Problem wie bei der Musik: Es gebe immer wieder Hinweise, dass 400 Jahre alte Gemälde sich im Besitz eines Museums befänden und deshalb Abbildungen in der Wikipedia rausgenommen werden sollten. Die Museen haben nach Ansicht von Wales aber nur die Rechte an der konkreten physischen Existenz eines bestimmten Gemäldes, nicht an seiner Abbildung. Er glaube nicht, dass die Museen wirklich einen juristischen Anspruch auf Abbildungen von Werken durchsetzen könnten, die sie in ihren Hallen ausstellten. # Mit Befreit die Dateiformate als sechstem Punkt seiner Liste will Wales auf ein Problem hinweisen, das auch in der Diskussion Open Source vs. proprietäre Software oft übersehen werde. Geschlossene Dateiformate seien viel schlimmer als proprietäre Software, da sie die Inhalte kontrollierten, das gelte beispielsweise auch für das beliebte MP3-Format. Nur wenn das Dateiformat offen und frei sei, habe man auch die freie Auswahl, welche Software man einsetzen wolle. # Befreit die Landkarten bedeutet einen Aufruf an die Gemeinschaft, eigene, der Allgemeinheit gehörende Landkarten und Pläne zu schaffen. Es gebe wohl kaum eine Information, die mehr Public Domain sei als die Information, wo man sich gerade aufhalte, meinte Wales. # Einem für die meisten Zuhörer wohl eher exotischen Thema wandte sich Wales mit dem Aufruf Befreit die Produktcodes, wie die isbn, zu. Als Beispiel nannte er die ISBN, die als Format für Bücher offen sei. Amazon dagegen nutze die ASIN, mit der der Online-Händler stärkere Kontrolle über den Warenfluss und das verfügbar Angebot ausüben könne. Es gebe Produkte, die überall verkauft würden, wo proprietäre Produktcodes kaum ein Problem darstellten. Andererseits müssten auch unbekanntere oder Nischenprodukte identifiziert werden, damit sie allgemein angeboten werden können. Nur ein offener Produktcode ermögliche aber eine Konkurrenz von Anbietern gleicher Waren untereinander. # Teilweise auf Unverständnis stieß die neunte Forderung: Befreit die TV-Listings. Wales ist der Ansicht, dass Angaben in Fernsehzeitschriften und Electronic Programm Guides darüber, was im Fernsehen läuft, in den USA weit gehend von den Kabelanbietern kontrolliert würden. Damit könnten sie letztlich auch bestimmen, was im TV zu sehen ist. In Ländern außerhalb der USA allerdings scheint dieses Problem noch nicht ernsthaft diskutiert zu werden: Für diese Forderung handelte sich Wales beispielsweise die Kritik ein, freie Suchmaschinen seien weit wichtiger als freie TV-Listings. Schließlich könne ein Suchmaschinenmonopol bestimmen, was die Nutzer im Internet noch zu sehen bekämen und was nicht. # Die zehnte Forderung von Wales betrifft schließlich die Grundlage der "Bewegung für eine freie Kultur" selbst. Befreit die Communities ist der Aufruf, dass sich die einzelnen Gemeinschaften von der Abhängigkeit von einzelnen Firmen oder Techniken lösen. Viele Communities seien etwa abhängig von Anbietern wie Hostern oder Providern -- gerade nach dem Platzen der New-Economy-Blase sei viel Community-Arbeit mit der Pleite von Firmen untergegangen. Ansätze, um Abhilfe zu schaffen, sieht Wales in Angeboten wie Wikicities oder Flickr.